Arte en Movimiento
by kornaMenta
Summary: El arte es el idioma de una persona desesperada. El arte, o te apasiona o te horroriza, pero nunca te deja indiferente... HG..RH


_DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowlling, salvo algunos inventos, resultados de mi retorcida cabeza; sin fines de lucro, que más yo quisiera, escribo por el solo gusto de crear y transportarme a otro mundo, donde todo puede suceder… donde lo imposible no lo es….y deja de ser un sueño…_

_Este ficci va dedicado especialmente a 2 personitas, que se han convertido en el motor de esta historia… no es necesario que las nombre… bien saben a quien me refiero…_

ARTE EN MOVIMIENTO

_¿Y qué es el arte? ¿Es la expresión máxima del alma? ¿lo menos entendible y razonable? o es la forma de expresar lo que no podemos con palabras o con actos, sabiendo que la vida es una obra de arte en movimiento uniformemente acelerado para concluir en una reacción en cadena que continúa hasta después de la muerte. Y en ese momento sabremos si nuestra obra valió la pena. El arte es el idioma de una persona desesperada. El arte, o te apasiona o te horroriza, pero nunca te deja indiferente._

"Los únicos que están siempre de vuelta de todo son aquellos que no han ido a ninguna parte"

Antonio Machado.

CAPITULO I

"Escúchalo; tiene algo que decirte…"

Un taxi por las calles de Londres circulaba cumpliendo con su labor…… durante el camino se escuchaba el resonar de las llaves del carro, debido al movimiento del mismo…… el claxon como resultado de una noche cargada de tráfico y en la radio se reproducía una pieza de música clásica, el concierto para piano No. 3 de Sergey Rachmaninoff para ser exactos… los números del Kilometraje avanzaban durante el camino; sentado en el asiento trasero, transportaba a un joven de 22 años, el taxista volteaba a verlo constantemente por el espejo retrovisor, muy pocas veces tenía el gusto de ser abordado por personas calladas, introvertidas, la mayoría de las veces se topaba con gente apurada, parlanchines y una que otra parejita que….. bueno….. después de todo, Londres era una ciudad tan agitada como cualquier otra en el mundo;

Pero está vez, era diferente, el joven le parecía familiar, pero no lograba recordar…. tal vez…… no…… imposible…… tanta suerte no tenía y según los rumores del Profeta, se encontraba en Alemania…… lo que captaba más su atención, era que desprendía temor y podía estar alucinando pero…… en sus ojos…… había una luz consumida…… una mirada triste y sin duda alguna preocupada…… ¿que le pasaría, hasta que…

- ¡Idiota… Fíjate por dónde vas! - le dijo una voz proveniente de un automóvil que venía en… ¿sentido contrario?

- ¡Por Merlín!- el taxista exclamó, tomando el control que aún podía ejercer sobre el auto y dando un volantazo giro a la derecha, por un callejón…

- ¡¿Está todo bien! – le pregunto su pasajero

- Eeeh… si señor, no se preocupe… ahora todo está bien…

El taxista dejó de observar a aquel chico, pues según el señalamiento que había leído hace apenas unos instantes, tenía que girar a la derecha ¡hace ya tres calles!... sonrojado y un tanto apenado por su irresponsabilidad, sobre todo porque notó que el chico no se había dado cuenta de que no lo llevaba por la dirección correcta, decidió que debía concentrarse en sus propios asuntos, no por nada, hace ya una semana, pasaba sus noches en el sofá de su casa…… debía arreglar aquellos detalles con su esposa, ese dolor en su espalda a consecuencia de un resorte flojo ya no lo soportaba…… y tampoco ayudaba mucho el tener su cuello torcido…

Al llegar al aeropuerto, se sintió extraño…. tomó un taxi en la base y le indicó la dirección; su conciencia se apoderó de él, mientras observaba el paisaje que se mostraba ante sus ojos…… edificios… viejos, nuevos, altos, bajos… rostros… serios, alegres, consternados, jóvenes, viejos… calles… desiertas, concurridas, alumbradas, oscuras… gente… pobre, rica, con frío, abrigados… todo con una historia…

De nuevo en Inglaterra, ¿Quién lo diría, todo el tiempo que transcurrió…… le había parecido una eternidad, el haberse decidido por…. ¿irse, no, claro que no….. la palabra correcta era "huir", había sido un error, su castigo fue no poder olvidar…… seguir enamorado del pasado, vivir en el pasado…… anhelar el pasado… la culpabilidad que le embargaba solo le había permitido seguir con su curso de auror, lo único que su mente asimilaba…… eran conocimientos extraídos de un libro y nada más;

Se bajo del taxi, le pagó al amable señor, el cual por cierto parecía tener el cuello girado un poco más hacia el lado izquierdo, pero no le dio importancia, así como tampoco se percató del tiempo que tardó en llegar a su destino, sus pensamientos lo tenían sumergido en otro mundo…… lejos de la realidad, si no, le hubiera parecido extraño, que como hace mucho tiempo, hubiera llegado aproximadamente 30 minutos antes….. al contrario, lo que el deseaba, era tardarse un poco más en llegar…. tomo su maletín y titubeante prosiguió su camino;

Era una noche obscura, gris, fría…. de hecho tan fría que el viento helado alborotaba su cabello, lo hacía estremecerse a cada instante…..su ropa negra que lo protegía del amenazante clima, no era suficiente…… si, ese era el Londres que definitivamente recordaba…… se detuvo un momento…… suspiró;

- ¡Por Merlín!... ¿Qué estoy haciendo? - se preguntó a si mismo, pasó la mano por su cabello y miro al frente - pero no me acobardaré…..Ya estoy aquí…..- exhaló aire - sé fuerte, sé fuerte…..¡Ella te necesita! - se repetía constantemente, tenía que convencerse a si mismo de algún modo;

Continuó con su camino, se acerco a la casa, estaba frente a la puerta…..vaciló unos segundos y cuando su puño cerrado estaba a punto de tocar un knock, knock…… decidió primero echar un vistazo por la ventana…. ¡Si!….. tenía que aceptarlo, tenía que recuperar la seguridad en si mismo antes de entrar…… se dirigió a la ventana más cercana… pudo ver una imagen…… y literalmente… su respiración se detuvo ….el aire no llenaba sus pulmones, no pensó encontrarse con ella…… observaba todos y cada uno de sus movimientos… sus ojos eran el lente y reproducían en cámara lenta;

Y ahí estaba ella…… seria…… apoyando a su amiga en estos momentos, sólo su imagen tenía luz, lo demás no le importaba… pasó cerca de su amiga, su mano derecha recorrió su espalda en forma de solidaridad, dándole a entender que estaba con ella…… acompañándola…… era su deber estar ahí, su amiga se giro a ella, la miro con detenimiento y pudo entender que le decía – lo sé - su amiga se volvió de nuevo a las personas que le hablaban, ella se limitó a seguir con su bandeja de bocadillos, de los cuales les ofrecía de una manera muy atenta a los presentes…… en su rostro se asomaba media sonrisa, para calmar a las personas, les hacía mucha falta y después de todo, por sobre todas las cosas…… lucía hermosa, tanto o más de como la recordaba;

El taxista…después de ser abordado por unos cuantos clientes más… se comenzó a sentir cansado… y sus ojos los sentía pesados… le parecía imposible mantenerlos abiertos, así que comprobó las ganancias del día, y se dijo a si mismo – suficiente – y así comenzó a tomar el camino rumbo a su casa…

Pero por la avenida principal, se topo con una tienda de regalos y se acordó de su primer pensamiento del día… algunos imaginarían que su mente produjo la fotografía de su boda, donde aparecieran él y su esposa, tomados de la mano, sonriendo, felices… otros se imaginarían que se había acordado de la pequeñita, protagonista de aquel llavero que llevaba consigo en las llaves de su taxi, al parecer era una pinga… o que se hubiera acordado de que el próximo sábado se llevaría a cabo una pequeña reunión para celebrar junto a sus padres su Aniversario de bodas número…

Y todas las especulaciones serían correctas, si no fuera, claro porque… aquella chiquilla que llevaba consigo, si era una pinga, o al menos era lo que él imaginaba, porque era la foto que llevaba el llavero cuando lo compró… y jamás se lo quitó…no tenía hijos… el aniversario de sus padres, bueno excelente elección, pero no se acordaría sino hasta el viernes debido a la llamada de su hermana… y por último estaba la foto de su boda… bueno talvez hace alguno años, esa sería la opción…. pero lo primero que pensó ese día fue… "en su cama"…

Le compraría a su esposa aquellos dulces que tanto le gustaban… y al tener su boca ocupada disfrutando de aquel único sabor… no le podría decir que - ¡NO! – cuando quisiera entrar a su recamara a tomar una siesta…

Estacionó su taxi… entró a la tienda… y allí los vio… no importaba que se gastará una buena parte de sus ganancias del día…

Frente a la ventana…

Se volteó…… ya no quería ensimismarse con esa imagen….. o más bien, ya no podía soportarlo más, en su mente llegaban recuerdos…… muchos recuerdos, que lo hicieron el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo mágico y ¡muggle también!... sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro…… la había visto…… le bastaba…… ¡por las barbas de **Dumbledore**… claro que le bastaba,

- ¡Pero que tonto!... ¡¡¡tonto, tonto, tonto! ¿Por qué no estaría ella, si eran las mejores amigas en Howarts… después de haberla visto, en su pecho algo se infló…… se había llenado de coraje y de valor…... no sabía como explicarlo, pero la confianza que había perdido en el camino…… simplemente la recuperó;

Ahora lo único que le preocupaba…… era desequilibrar la paz que seguramente habían construido cuando se fue, no quería alterar a nadie allí adentro, en especial, temía por aquel ángel que había visto momentos antes…… sabía perfectamente que no lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos,…… sabía que no estarían saltando de gusto al verlo, después de todo…… asistiría a un funeral, debía portarse a la altura, mostrar respeto, entregar su apoyo incondicional y estaba consiente de que sus hombros estarían húmedos por las gotas de sal que muy pronto…… por las ventanas del alma resbalarían;

Después de unos minutos insultándose a si mismo, cerrar sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas……

- Disculpe…¿joven? - se le acercó un señor mayor de edad - ¿está usted bien?

- Si… ¿necesita que llamemos a urgencias… a alguien? – le dijo una señora… también de edad avanzada, con su teléfono celular en la mano

Abrió poco a poco sus ojos, y los divisó, estaba apenado, sus mejillas se tornaron de pronto rosas, y se asomó una tímida sonrisa de agradecimiento a la pareja, que caminaba por la cera, y como respuesta se limitó a menear la cabeza en forma negativa;

Decidió que era hora de enfrentar a aquellas personas que dejó atrás…… pero que de alguna forma, llevó consigo cada segundo de su vida…… desde el momento en que dejó de verlos;

Se acerco a la puerta, y por fin se atrevió…… ¡knock, knock!... y la puerta se abrió….

Del otro lado de la puerta una señora con cara de pocos amigos abrió, parecía realmente muy molesta, puesto que la habían interrumpido en su serie favorita de televisión, "Laure en Europa"…… tenía puesto la pijama, y unas pantuflas de ratoncita con un moñito rojo, llevaba una especie de capa verde extendida en su cara…… al parecer se trataba de una de sus mascarillas contra arrugas que le recomendaban en Corazón de Bruja y en su mano sostenía a su inseparable iguana de un tono verde con amarillo, tan larga que le abarcaba todo el brazo y su cola al aire libre…… de verdad que era una imagen que daba miedo;

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Stephen! ¡¡¡uuuuggggg…… otra vez!... ¡¡¡pero cuando vas aprender a cargar con tus llaves en la bolsa de tus pantalones!

- Amor yo……- Stephen llevaba además de aquellos dulces…una flor en su mano;

- ¿¡Que nunca te enseñaron……?

Pero Stephen, ya no escuchaba…… lo último que deseaba era otra noche en el sofá…… ya hasta empezaba a caminar medio rarito…… con su trabajo como taxista y ese "muy confortable sofá", como le dijo a su esposa Rose apenas unos días atrás, a consecuencia de mantener el orgullo por lo alto… pero la única verdad… añoraba su cama a sobremanera, con todo ese espacio que le permitía movimiento ,con su almohada de plumas de ganso, sus suaves sabanas, su olor a sueño, le faltaba aquel calorcito… y no como su estrecho, incómodo, helado sofá… maquina productora de insomnio… debía de parar esa discusión, tendría que ocurrírsele algo… pero esa noche dormiría con la vieja loca sin importar que tuviera que enfrentarse a Voldemort él sólito;

- ¡Rose, ¡¡¡mi vida! Mágicos son los ojos que te miran. - y se acerco a ella tratando de abrasarla, pero ella…… con una expresión aun más extraña en su rostro, si todavía era capaz…retrocedió unos cuantos pasos…… y lo que a continuación ocurrió, fue que Stephen se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó encima del perchero junto a la puerta…… pero estirado hacia su esposa, su brazo izquierdo…… ¡con los dulces salvados! pero su flor había recibido unos cuantos daños y había perdido tres pétalos…pero seguía con vida …… Rose tomo sus dulces y a su flor, pero le miraba con desconfianza, y volvió a dirigirse a su esposo;

- ¿Y esto, ¡Stephen si te quieres pasar de listo una vez más e hiciste otras de las tuyas yo……!

- ¡¡No, no, no, no…… cariño! No es nada de eso…..quiero que me perdones. - la miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos, llenos de arrepentimiento y esperanza, lo que Rose no se imaginaba era que la esperanza que desprendían sus ojos, no era precisamente por volver a estar con ella…… pero si bien, era cierto…. Stephen tenía esperanza de exterminar aquel dolor de espalda;

Rose no supo que contestar, le pareció todo un detalle por parte de su esposo venirle a pedir perdón…… y…… ¡con la misma clase de flor que ella plantaba en su jardín!..., incluso le recordaba a una escena que había visto en su telenovela de las 9;00… pero no le facilitaría las cosas tan rápido, lo haría sufrir un poco, se dirigió a sentarse al "confortable sofá de su esposo" y siguió mirando su programa, al parecer ¿una señora le estaba dando una tunda a su esposo?... comenzaba a dudar cual sería su respuesta, hasta que se enganchó más con el programa y se olvido por completo de la propuesta de su esposo;

Stephen por su parte estaba expectante a su esposa, ya se había levantado y la había seguido, su saliva paso automáticamente por su garganta al ver los programas que su esposa veía, ¿influenciarían en ella de algún modo? y temió…. temió por su salud física ¡después de ver como dejó esa desalmada a su marido!;

- ¡Pero que inconsciente!... ¿Qué no se da cuenta de que el pobre……? - Pero calló en ese momento, Rose había clavado su mirada asesina en él – Eumm…. este…. Rose, tengo que decírtelo…… estos días han sido una pesadilla para mí, ya no puedo más…… ¡de verdad!

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué, qué?

- ¡¿Porque has pasado por una pesadilla! - comenzaba a despertar la ira que guardaba especialmente para su esposo;

- Bueno porque ¿He estado sin ti?

- ¡¡¡Stephen, ¡¡¡esa no es una respuesta! - Rose se dirigía enojadísima a su recamara y Stephen se quedó muy preocupado…… tenía que ver a su camita una vez más;

- ¡¡¡Rose… pero…es lo que siento! - y de repente se acordó de algo - Creo haber visto a…

Rose, por su parte se detuvo ante tal comentario…… y giró su cabeza tan rápido que Stephen imaginó escuchar tronar algún hueso;

- No me importa Stephen… ¡nada de lo que tienes que decirme me importa!

- ¡No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta!... te digo que me siento mal sin ti, y aún así ¿te vas, ¿dándome la espalda?

- ¿Egoísta?… ¿yo?...mira quien lo dice, ¡si lo único que quiero es un poco de delicadeza por parte tuya! - le dijo con un poco de resentimiento en su voz

- ¡Pero si trato de disculparme… pero no puedo viendo a tu espalda!

- Rose se limitó a entrar al cuarto… pero esta vez la puerta…… quedó abierta……

Dentro del cuarto se escuchó su voz diciéndole…

- Stephen…¿qué esperas?...cuéntame a quien viste…

- ¡Te digo todo…. bajo los cobertores de la cama! - diciéndole todo esto de manera juguetona… - y te digo que me parece haber transportado a… ¡Harry Potter!

Flash Back

En Ámsterdam, Alemania Harry había tomado un curso propedéutico para ser Auror, una carrera que según la opinión de Harry exigía bastante, pero no había alguna otra que fuera más interesante;

Apenas a unos días de terminar con aquel curso, y un día antes de matricularse en la academia al suroeste de Berlín para seguir con su carrera de sus sueños, Hedwig le llevó un mensaje que voltearía de cabeza su vida…… una vez más……

Querido Harry;

¿Cómo te encuentras, últimamente no he tenido noticias tuyas…… sé que tu estudio propedéutico para Auror lo concluiste con mucho éxito y que tus clases terminan la próxima semana, has de estar muy fatigado, el mío termino ayer. Harry, no te mentiré, el verdadero motivo de este mensaje es que…… ojala pudieras visitarnos, yo he pasado por unas terribles semanas desde que…… bueno, lo inevitable está por llegar, Harry…… ¡se nos va!... se nos va y no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlo……yo sólo quería mantenerte enterado, y quería que supieras que todavía tienes la oportunidad de poder decirle adiós. ¡Tienes que venir!... Harry Te necesito tanto.

Besos, Tu amiga Hermione Jane Granger.

Fin Flash Back

- ¡¡¡Harry! ¿Eres tú?

- Si Neville, he vuelto - le dice no muy convencido de si debía reír o llorar.

_¿Y bien que opinan, ¿soy un caso perdido y debo dejarlo aquí?... _

_Bueno si llegaron hasta esta parte sin aburrirse, o pensar que es una gran perdida de tiempo, no tendría como agradecerles que dejaran un review… y para aquellos que se aburrieron, me gustaría saber el por qué para tratar de mejorar… _


End file.
